


Sunrise

by kbrey



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbrey/pseuds/kbrey
Summary: Just a fluffy little Jesse/Emily drabble.
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Sunrise

After so many nights in the Oldest House, Emily had almost forgotten just how loud New York City could be. The hum of traffic and the distant wail of sirens used to be nothing more than white noise, but now it was overwhelming. Though it was well past midnight the city was still buzzing and Emily couldn't fall asleep. From the living room, Emily could hear Jesse snoring. _Good_ , she thought, _Jesse deserves a damn break._ Emily could probably count on one hand the number of times she caught Jesse sleeping in the weeks they were in the Oldest House.

__

It was just before dawn when Emily gave up on sleep completely and decided to make some coffee instead. When she passed the living room, she peeked in and was surprised to find it totally empty.  
"Jesse?" Emily called out nervously. "Out here!" came the response. The living room window was open and Emily could see Jesse sitting out on the fire escape. Emily grabbed a blanket off the sofa and clambered out onto the fire escape after her. Jesse greeted her with a sleepy smile and a soft "g'morning." Emily plopped down next to her and wrapped the blanket around both of them. The morning air was chilly and the metal fire escape frigid under her bare feet so Emily pulled the blanket tighter and huddled closer to Jesse, leaning her head on her shoulder. Maybe it was being bound to so many Objects of Power but Jesse was always incredibly warm. Jesse hummed contentedly and wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder, pulling her in even closer. They sat quietly for a while, watching the sun slowly rise and bathe the city in warm golden light.  
"I almost forgot how beautiful it can be," Jesse murmured.  
Emily tilted her to look up at her. Jesse's hair practically glowed in the morning light.  
"Mmm. Sure is beautiful." Emily said, not looking away from Jesse's face.  
Emily reached up to give Jesse a soft kiss on the cheek before cuddling closer to her and promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
